


Be Only Mine

by StarlitVesper



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Sex, Codependency, Dib has dysphoria, Dib is Of Legal Age (Invader Zim), Finger Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy fic, God do I have enough tags already???, I don't write that much but I really SHOULD do it more, Irkens taste like candy, Other, PIV Sex, Possessive Behavior, Squirting, Tentacle Dick, Trans Male Character, Trans!Dib, Xenophilia, Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim), ZaDr, Zim and Dib Relationship, Zim is being helpful, almost forgot about that one, butt fucking, cute smut, do I ever NOT write Zim as intersex??, everyone here is 18+, first I love yous, heartwarming smut, intersex zim, short and sweet, trans dib, zadrs please interact, zim and dib romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitVesper/pseuds/StarlitVesper
Summary: Happy ZaDRday!!!Dib is trans, and T makes you horny as fuck. Luckily, Zim knows exactly how to help. He's been studying up, after all!Enjoy this light and fluffy smutty one-shot <3
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 230





	Be Only Mine

**Author's Note:**

> FWIW ... writing this as a trans NB person, so ... I just wanted something I could relate to.
> 
> (Feb. 10, 2020 — Fixed a couple spots where words were incorrect or missing, and one instance where I pasted the wrong passage. If it reads slightly different from the first time you read it, that’s probably why!)

_Wind those gears, as the grey sets in_  
_Remind me now, where we've been_  
_Meet me there, beneath your skin_  
_Wrapped in sheets, three to the wind_

[\- Sleeper Agent, _Be Brave_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95_AROCLS3E)

* * *

Dib walked through his front door and cautiously looked around. He called out a tentative, “Hello?” and stood still for a moment. It didn’t seem that anyone was home.

_Good._

He scurried up to his bedroom and shut the door, dropping all of his things in a pile and stripping from the waist down. 

Why the hell did his weekly T injections make him so damn horny? He wasn't like this before. Though he supposed he liked his body a fair bit better than he had previously. He rifled through his drawers, finally excavating his dildo from between his socks and underwear, and crawled into bed. No need for lube; he was shocked he hadn’t soaked through his jeans at this point.

It was too bad he didn’t feel comfortable enough with Zim yet to just ask him for a good pounding. Or whatever the hell Zim's genitalia could do. Zim had only recently discovered he was a rather talented kisser, so getting Zim’s tongue shoved down his throat was as close to penetration as things had gotten. As it was, at least Dib had his imagination. He could perfectly envision Zim standing behind him, bending him over the bed and making him spread his legs, then sliding up inside him while shoving his face in the sheets. Maybe Zim would use his nails on Dib’s back, pull his hair, grab his hips and pull him backwards into each resounding thrust …

_Oh, yeah. There it is._

Dib arched his back as a desperate orgasm washed over him and a soft little, “Oh, Zim …!!” whispered past his lips.

“What?”

The sudden voice made Dib scream and skitter backwards, tangled in his sheets. Zim was sitting at the foot of the bed, hand up defensively, looking startled.

“What are you doing here??” Dib shrieked, glasses askew.

Zim just looked confused. “You told me to come by after school! What were _you_ doing??”

Dib froze. Under the blanket he was completely naked and had a 7-inch, glittering, bright purple dildo shoved all the way up inside him. There really was no delicate way out of this situation.

“Fucking myself …” Dib mumbled, figuring he may as well be honest.

“ _Oh_ ,” Zim said, eyes wide. “Um. Are you done, or …? Do you … want me to leave? I can ... come back later?” he offered tentatively.

“I dunno …” Dib put his face in his hands, wishing embarrassment was lethal. “I’m still not feeling all that satisfied so it might be one of those weird nights where I just do this off and on until I get bored of it or finally quit feeling horny. Which I'm starting to think will happen _never_.”

“Do you … want me to try and help?” Zim asked cautiously, moving ever so slightly closer.

Dib shifted nervously. It was _all_ he wanted, but Zim had always seemed reluctant to move too quickly. It had taken him forever to warm up to the ideas of kissing and hand holding and cuddling. Although he was now more than proficient at all three.

“If you want to just hold me down and rail me, it’s not like I’m gonna say no,” Dib whispered, looking sheepish. “Do you _want_ to help?”

Zim looked embarrassed. “You’re practically dripping mating hormones, Dib. Every time I’m near you, you smell amazing and all I can think about is …” He looked away, mumbling. “... bending you over something, tearing off your pants, and taking you from behind.”

 _“Oh._ Okay … alright.” Dib looked a bit taken aback. He was expecting Zim to be mortified and suggest he come over tomorrow instead. He wasn't expecting to be offered actual sex. “Um … I don’t even know what kind of genitalia we’re working with, here … and I don’t know if _you_ know what kind of genitalia _I’m_ working with …”

That was always the caveat, wasn't it?

Zim crawled into the covers next to him, pulling off layers once he was under the sheets, until he was completely naked. Dib watched him carefully, but most of his body was obscured.

“I have an idea," Zim said coyly. "But I’m not in an explaining mood right now …” He snuggled up against Dib’s body, tossing a leg over his hip and kissing under his chin. “I'm in a _showing_ mood. Have I got your permission to … be inside you?”

He reached down between Dib’s legs, fingertips mapping out the topography of his cock (Dib was rather proud of how much larger it was now than it had been prior to hormones) before running his finger around where the dildo disappeared inside him. 

Dib nodded, eyes wide.

“Good. I can be so much better than this thing,” Zim said, pulling the toy out of him with an audible _shhlllrrrrrrk_! He tossed it aside for the moment, grinding against Dib’s thigh. 

Dib was momentarily confused. He certainly didn’t _feel_ anything phallic between Zim’s legs. He didn’t have much time to mull it over, however. Suddenly, Zim was in his face, breathing hard, kissing his way to Dib’s mouth. Dib found himself in a tangle of body parts, rubbing his cock against Zim's thigh, moaning high and desperate. Zim grabbed his ass and rubbed frantically against him for a moment before giving a satisfied sigh and pressing his hips close to Dib’s.

“Still good?” Zim queried softly. 

“Yeah. And … Curious,” Dib admitted. 

“Okay, well … stay still a moment,” Zim murmured as he shifted slightly against Dib's body.

Something warm, slick, and perfectly tapered rubbed against him, feeling its way inside. It slid up slowly, but almost immediately started stretching him.

“Oh, fuck … that’s thick …” Dib’s back arched with pleasure.

“Too much?” Zim asked, looking him over carefully.

“No no … it’s perfect. I’ll take girth over length any day. But it feels like you have both …” he panted as Zim continued inserting his slippery tentacle all the way inside. “I want … can you ... would you please just get on top and pin me?” Dib gasped. “And just keep going until you finish … I have a few orgasms I need to burn through …”

“You want me to hold you down?”

“More than anything,” Dib whimpered.

Zim rolled Dib over, tossing a leg over and mounting him. He pinned Dib's hands to the bed while thrusting up between his thighs. Dib yelped and bucked his hips up, feeling Zim’s cock wriggle inside him as he frantically rubbed his own small dick against Zim’s pelvis.

“There’s a lot of nerve endings there, hm?” Zim asked as he reached between their bodies and stoked Dib’s hard member. 

“Yeah, but yours is more impressive …”

“Sure, but then again, you’re probably deeper than I am.”

“Huh?” Dib’s brain was unable to parse what he was hearing, so Zim took one of Dib’s hands, pulled it down between his legs, and pressed a finger in just behind his cock. Dib’s finger easily slid inside as his eyes widened.

“See? We’re the same,” Zim said with a smile.

Dib didn’t really want to get into intersex genetics versus his own genetically female body going through male puberty right at that moment. Or possibly any subsequent moment. The kinship Zim obviously felt was too adorable to shatter. Plus, Zim clearly knew his way around a pussy. Dib humped him desperately and Zim kept his arms pinned on either side of his body. He gave little shrieks of pleasure as he pushed himself closer and closer to the edge.

“When I come, keep fucking me,” Dib begged, gripping the sheets. Zim resumed desperately rolling his hips and Dib shook and whimpered ecstatically, wriggling under him. He suddenly gave a sharp exclamation and pressed frantically upwards, wrapping his legs around Zim’s waist. Zim felt one side of the wall surrounding his cock suddenly pulse, thrumming like a gentle heartbeat.

“Don’t stop,” Dib pleaded. "I need more ... I need _you_..."

"That's what I like to hear," Zim whispered in his ear.

His grip on Dib's wrists tightened as he frantically slammed his hips against Dib’s. He looked down and Dib’s eyes were half closed, his tongue almost out of his mouth as he panted, pink-faced and speaking in soft, mumbled tones. Zim was sure to rub against him between each roll of his hips, knowing how good the sensation felt by the way Dib's mouth opened slightly as he gave soft exclamations under his breath.

“Mmm … pull that leg up to your chest,” Zim said, nudging Dib’s left leg. Dib complied, bewildered. 

“I could get a better angle if I made you bend over the bed. But that’s sacrificing skin contact and I desperately want to feel as much of you against me as possible. This should be a better angle though …”

Zim slid all the way in and rubbed his thumb against Dib’s perfectly erect cock. Dib just about fainted.

“How’s that feel?” Zim asked softly.

Dib was busy having a borderline religious experience.

“Oh god … oh Zim …!!” Dib bit his lip as tears rolled down his cheek.

Zim noticed and immediately stopped. “Oh no ... why are you crying?? Did I hurt you??”

“What?” Dib asked, panting and bewildered.

Zim gently brushed a tear from Dib’s cheek, letting it fall from his finger.

”Oh, those?”

Zim nodded wordlessly, looking ashamed.

Dib pulled him into a hug. "I'm fine, Zim. You had me experiencing like 20 emotions at once and that's just the way my body decided to handle it. You didn't hurt me. I was just overwhelmed in a good way."

Zim looked him in the eyes, as if trying to suss out whether or not he was being lied to. 

"If things feel any less than absolutely sublime, I need to you to tell me," he said softly.

"I promise ... Now can we please get back to that thing you were doing?"

Zim nodded and Dib pulled his leg back up to his chest, sighing as Zim slid back in.

“Still good?” Zim asked gently. 

Dib rubbed against him like his life depended on it and Zim slammed up inside him harder this time. Dib spread his legs wider and gave little shouts of pleasure every time their hips made contact. 

“Feels good to me too,” Zim panted in his ear, loving the way Dib squirmed and scrabbled against him, too aroused to stay still. “Mm, Dib ... I’m so close …”

“Good ... I want to get you off so badly,” Dib panted, humping Zim like nothing else in the world mattered. Zim was suddenly still, and when Dib froze and looked up, he was smiling conspiratorially.

“You know … I wonder if you have the same little organ I do?” He rubbed the tip of his cock against a small area up inside Dib, and Dib was suddenly a useless puddle of arousal.

“Oh, god, Zim …!! You’re gonna make me explode …”

Zim rolled his hips while his cock continued stroking Dib’s g-spot, and Dib suddenly cried out and shook beneath him. Zim felt a sudden splash of wetness soak the space between them.

Dib’s eyes went wide as he lay panting under Zim.

“That’s not what you think it is …” he squeaked, utterly mortified.

“Huh??" Zim raised one antenna quizzically. "Dib … I know humans of your … erm … _internal configuration_ are capable of ‘squirting’,” Zim said with heavy quotes. “It just takes a special kind of person to make it happen.” He looked pretty self-satisfied.

Dib was still unable to move, feeling ashamed. He wasn't used to his body doing things like that without his input.

"Quit being bashful, Dib," Zim said with a sigh and a stern look. "You have nothing to be ashamed over." He suddenly gave Dib a rather feral grin. "I think it's hot."

He leaned in against Dib's rapidly rising and falling chest.

“Did you want me to finish in you or not?” he asked, voice sultry and close to his ear.

“Please…” Dib begged, wide eyed. He’d never needed something more in his life and he doubted he ever would again. 

Zim pinned Dib’s arms, then slid back inside him. “Am I better than that fake cock you were using before?” he asked, kissing along Dib’s chin.

“So much better …” Dib’s voice was high and desperate.

“I bet I can make you come one more time …”

Dib desperately thrust upwards, trying to move his arms upwards and moaning when Zim's grip tightened and he pushed down harder. “I know you can …”

Zim rubbed against him, watching as Dib’s facial expression slowly reflected absolute ecstasy. He squirmed in Zim’s grasp, trying to buck his hips upwards as Zim pulled back and circled the tip of his tentacle around Dib’s entrance.

“I fuckin’ hate you right now,” Dib panted with a good-natured scowl. “Come one ... I’ve never needed to get off so badly …”

Zim laughed, soft and melodic. “You just came twice in the past few minutes …”

“I’m imagining how much better it’ll feel when I’m getting off to the feeling of you filling me up…”

Zim abruptly thrust into Dib, making him yelp. He would have stopped, but almost immediately Dib choked out an order to pound him harder. He held down his absolutely ecstatic human while his own body begged for release. 

“Dib …” he panted, feeling frantic.

“Fuck, the way you moan my name is so hot …” Dib murmured, body shaking and pressing hungrily against Zim's

“Dib … _ah! ..._ I’m about to ….”

Dib covered Zim’s mouth with his, bracing for Zim’s tongue to slide inside his mouth. Zim had his tongue down Dib’s throat in no time, panting and frantically humping him. Dib could feel the little tremor before Zim’s cock absolutely exploded, causing cum to sluice down between his ass cheeks and pool on the bed. Zim had his nails in Dib’s shoulder as they kissed, frenzied, desperately chasing the little aftershocks that kept them rubbing against one another until their bodies relaxed.

Finally, Zim’s cock gently retracted and Dib’s entire body went limp under him. Dib broke the kiss as he fell back against the mattress, tendrils of drool trailing down his chin. Zim relaxed on top of him, stroking his hair.

“I’m supposed to ask you if it was good, right?” he whispered.

“You need to ask?” Dib said with an eyebrow raise, breathing heavily. “I lost track of how many times I came and I’m gonna have _so much_ laundry to do. I think that’s the mark of a solid first time.” He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Zim. “I love you …” he whispered, soft and breathless.

“ _Oh_?” Zim chirped, antennae springing up as his head lifted slightly. “You’ve never …”

“I know … but I felt like maybe I should say it now that … um … you know …”

“Now that you’re laying in a puddle of jizz?” Zim asked with a smirk.

Dib rolled his eyes but smiled up at him. “Pfft ... Yeah. Sure. That and everything that led up to it. And also because … everyone treated me weird when I came out. But not you. You’ve been so helpful and I just … I love you for being good to me. I love you for being here for me when I need you.”

Zim nuzzled his neck. “I care about you. I also want you to be happy. So I guess that means I love you, too.”

Dib couldn’t help but smile as Zim snuggled against his shoulder, kissing his neck.

“This feels nice … I can’t believe I waited so long to do this with you,” Zim murmured as their legs entwined. “And you looked a lot happier than the people in those mating instructional videos …”

“The _what_??” Dib said suddenly, eyes shooting open.

“You know … the videos that show how human coupling works,” Zim said offhandedly.

“Oh no … _Zim_ … how much porn did you watch??” Dib groaned.

Zim looked chastised. “I’ve been preparing for this for a while …”

“Alright, you’re not allowed to watch those anymore.” Dib turned and kissed him between the eyes. “If you want to get off, you have me.”

Zim scoffed. “I’m not watching them for _that_ , Dib,” he insisted, sounding a touch offended. “I was watching so that I’d know how to make you feel good. Watching all the uglies going at it was a necessary evil.”

“I think you’re just naturally skilled at making me feel good,” Dib whispered against Zim’s lips. He felt Zim reach between his legs and press his fingers up inside. Dib gave a soft little gasp.

“I wish you knew how good you smell when you’re turned on,” Zim said with a blissful smile as Dib panted, open-mouthed, eyes heavily lidded. “What do you think of me bending you over the bed …”

“Mmmm…” That was _all_ Dib had been thinking about.

“Standing behind you …”

“Ah!” Dib exclaimed as Zim pressed up against his g-spot again.

“... and shoving my cock up your ass,” Zim hissed conspiratorially in Dib’s ear.

Dib gave him a skeptical look. “Uh …”

Zim immediately looked wounded. “What? I really thought you’d like that one …”

Dib looked nervous. “I just know how you are with germs and I figured you probably wouldn’t want to put anything there …”

“Pfft … it’s not like I’m putting my face down there. Besides … then I can reach around you and let you fuck my hand, and I’m sure there _something_ I can do with your mouth …”

Dib was currently rocking his hips against the hand that was already pressed up against him. His lips found Zim’s and he bit and tugged gently as Zim’s other hand trailed up the back of his neck and then into his hair. Zim chirped softly as Dib rubbed his cock against his open palm.

“Do you want me to take you from behind?” Zim purred in his ear.

“That _does_ mean having to come out from under the blankets where you can actually see all of me …” Dib mumbled, trying to look skeptical about the whole proposition. It was more than a little difficult when Zim was trying his hardest to make him climax.

“Hmmm…” Zim’s antennae perked above his head a moment, before he disappeared under the comforter, leaving a bewildered Dib to ponder what the hell was going on. Zim kissed his way back up Dib’s belly and chest, popping back up and laying on top of him. 

“Just as I thought,” he said with a huge grin. “You’re perfect.”

Dib rolled his eyes, blushing. “Ha ha … very funny.”

“Not a joke, Dib,” Zim admonished him, sliding off the bed. "You're gorgeous and that's a fact. Because mine is the only opinion that will ever matter about your looks."

Dib cast him a nervous glance, blankets still held defensively in front of his chest despite his binder. Zim motioned him over.

“Come on … all I’ll be able to see from behind you are strong shoulders and one hell of an ass,” Zim promised.

Dib sighed and swung his legs over the edge, turning so that he was bent over the bed with his legs spread apart, feet on the ground. Zim stood on his tiptoes and leaned over to kiss Dib’s neck.

“Good boy,” Zim purred from behind, his hand making its way from Dib’s hip to his groin, gently pressing up between his legs. His antennae perked happily as he heard Dib begin breathing harder, heart pounding. “I guess I should ask if you’ve ever done this before …”

“Done … _ah!!_ … what before?” Dib squeaked out. “I haven’t had sex with anyone else, if that’s what you’re asking … even if I had, you’d be blowing them out of the water right now …”

“I meant taking things up your ass,” Zim said, rubbing against him. Though he hardly needed to; Dib’s smell had him so turned on that he could already feel his cock sliding back out again.

“Once or twice … it’s a little more intense than the usual way of doing things. So just … be gentle up there, okay?”

"Always." Zim trailed a hand down his back. “You seem a little tense … how about I help you relax a bit, first?” The tip of his tentacle caressed Dib’s cock, and he smiled at the soft "ah!" Dib squeaked out in response. 

“I wish mine were that talented,” Dib gasped from in front of him.

Zim moved his fingers out of the way and slid the full extent of his cock inside, placing his hand so that Dib’s own hard little member was between his two fingers. He rubbed gently as he rolled his hips.

Dib placed his hand on top of Zim’s, grinding against it

“Mm? Am I doing something wrong?” Zim asked softly, his movements slowing.

“Huh? … Oh, it’s not that … I just like the idea of helping you pleasure me,” Dib mumbled sheepishly.

“Oh! Please, continue then,” Zim said brightly, resuming his gentle movements from behind. He put a hand on Dib’s shoulder to steady both of them, then thrust hard into him.

“Ah! Fuck … You're good ... I'm already close,” Dib whispered, panting hard as Zim slammed his hips against his ass with enough force to shove his body forward against the bed.

“Still need to burn through some orgasms?” Zim purred with a smirk that Dib could definitely hear.

Dib could only nod in response as he grabbed a pillow to bite down on. 

“Your house is empty, Dib. We can be as loud as we want …”

“You sure?” Dib panted, gripping Zim’s hand. Everything between his legs was slick and dripping.

“Positive,” Zim said, punctuating the reply with a thrust that nearly knocked Dib off balance and elicited a shriek of pleasure. “That’s more fucking like it! How the hell am I supposed to know if I’m doing a good job or not if I’m not getting feedback??” he purred as he pounded Dib's ass.

Dib reached backwards and hooked a hand around Zim’s thigh while panting his name between wild shouts. He pressed back hard, frantically grabbing for Zim’s other thigh with his soaked hand. Zim rubbed him harder between the legs, pulling back and shoving his cock up inside, grinding against Dib’s shapely ass while his tentacle curled and swirled inside him.

Dib suddenly let out high moan that only ramped up in terms of pitch and volume. Zim pulled him close and held him while he climaxed, which turned out to be a good thing as Dib’s legs suddenly gave out. Zim rushed to catch him before he slumped to the floor.

“Oof! I didn’t mean to relax you that much …” Zim grunted as he hauled Dib back up on the bed.

“I’m lucky you’re freakishly strong,” Dib mumbled, trembling as Zim held on to his hips. His brain was buzzing pleasantly and his limbs felt too heavy to lift.

“You’re going to slide right off of there,” Zim commented as he held Dib up. “Hmm … okay, how about this? Get up on the bed, tuck your legs under you and prop the rest of you up with a pillow. Or five. Or however many gets your ass to dick height.” He heaved Dib up onto the bed, watching with amusement as Dib tried to hold himself up and promptly flopped forwards when his arms gave out. 

Dib gathered the requisite number of pillows and leaned on top of them while he kneeled, legs shaking. He felt Zim slide up behind him, steadying his hips, and let himself float through a blissful cloud of nothing but love and satisfaction until he felt Zim’s cock trail from his pussy to his back entrance and start sliding up inside.

“Jesus, Zim! Warn a guy before you do that!” Dib yelped, but he was still too tapped out to do much about it.

“Quit fighting me … you’ll enjoy it more if you just … unf ... _fucking_ … _relax_ …” Zim leaned over the top of him, putting his face in his hair and breathing in his scent. He felt Dib finally sink a bit lower as he relaxed, so he pressed in a little deeper.

“There we go … perfect,” Zim murmured, letting his tentacle slowly rove. “Let me get a hand under you … I want you to feel good everywhere.”

Dib shifted slightly and felt Zim slip both fingers inside him. It felt safe, having Zim curled around him; he was warm and protected.

Zim wiggled his fingers and grinned. “I can feel myself through you … that’s novel.” He stroked his fingers down, bending them so that he was rubbing Dib’s g-spot with his fingertips and his own cock with his knuckles. He leaned against Dib’s back and let out a breathy moan. “You’re quiet … everything alright?”

“Just blissed out from the last time …” Dib murmured back.

Zim kissed his way down Dib’s spine. “I think I know what would wake you up …” 

He reached between his own legs with his free hand, just under his cock. He leaned on Dib, making happy little chirps.

“Are you fingering yourself back there?” Dib asked incredulously. 

In response, Zim rubbed him faster between the legs, rolling his hips slightly and sliding his tentacle deeper into Dib’s now-pleasantly-relaxed ass.

“Quit playing with yourself and —”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence. Zim abruptly stuffed his fingers into Dib’s mouth. He almost recoiled in horror, but then the sugary sweetness hit his tongue and he closed his lips around Zim’s fingers and sucked greedily, moaning.

“Good. Now I’m filling you everywhere,” Zim grunted as he resumed bucking his hips against Dib’s butt, wriggling his cock to elicit desperate peals of joyous noise from his human. Dib pressed backwards against him, rubbing frantically against his hand. Zim nuzzled against the back of his neck. 

“Oh, Dib …” he whispered as he curled around Dib’s body, thrusting into him frantically and responding to every exclamation Dib made with a chirp. “Much more of that, and you’re going to get me off in no time …”

Dib whimpered and rocked his body back harder. Zim’s cock coiled inside him, stretching him. His body went absolutely limp with pleasure. Zim put both hand on Dib’s hips, trailing drool and other fluids down Dib’s body. Dib reached between his own legs to rub his cock while Zim grabbed Dib’s hips and slammed his ass back against his cock.

Dib let out an impassioned howl as Zim rolled his hips inside him, pushing him over the edge once more. He called Zim’s name as he climaxed and felt Zim wrap around him, pressing in as deep as he could go. He got as far as squeaking out Dib’s name before he curled right around his body, chirping and trilling frantically. Dib was making an exquisite din as Zim's cock pumped out deep inside him. With his antennae pressed against Dib’s body, the sound of his human’s heart thrummed through Zim's body, matching the pulses of his aching tentacle.

He relaxed against Dib, comfortably empty and exhausted, as his cock slowly slid back into his body. Dib turned his head sideways to look at the little alien slumped over his back. 

“You’re better than a dildo by far …” Dib panted with a smile. Zim finally rolled off to the side and Dib snuggled against him.

“So … what now?” Zim asked, brushing Dib’s sweat-streaked hair from him eyes and tucking a stray lock behind his ears.

“Well … dad is at a conference and I think Gaz is with friends all night,” Dib replied contemplatively. “So we have the house to ourselves. I was going to just have one of those nights where I eat chips in bed and watch shows in between getting off …” He blushed up to his ears. 

“I’ve never had one of those nights,” Zim said, looking inquisitive and a little hopeful.

“Do … do you want to? I mean … it could be nice …”

Zim smiled and nuzzled against him, pressing their cheeks together.

“Nothing I’d rather do and no one I’d rather do it with,” he whispered, relaxing in Dib’s warm embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bet those sheets needed quite the washing when the night was over...


End file.
